


Peppermint Kisses

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short Morality | Patton Sanders, Tall Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Virgil has never tried tea before, so he and his boyfriend make some. Fluff ensues, because of course it does.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Peppermint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> herbal tea is the stuff of life

Although Patton and Virgil had started dating in college, and had been together for years, there were some things that Patton didn’t find out about Virgil until they moved into a house together. Small things, like the fact that he liked to affectionately call his pets ‘brat’, or that he stored extra toilet paper hidden away under the bathroom sink.

One of these unknowns turned out to be the fact that Virgil Sanders had never had a cup of tea in his entire life. To Patton, who had recently rediscovered his love for tea after years of not having any, this was a shocking development.

“So you’ve  _ never  _ tried it before? Ever?” Patton asked, horrified.

Virgil shook his head, hopping down from his spot on their kitchen counter. “Nope.”

“Well, we have to fix that, then!” Patton clapped his hands and turned to the nearest cabinet, opening it to reveal shelves full of different teas. “What kind do you want to try first? They’re all herbal, so no caffeine to worry about.”

“Um, what kinds are there?” Virgil walked up to Patton, pulling him into a hug from behind and resting his chin on his shorter boyfriend’s head. “I don’t know much about this whole... tea... thing.”

Patton giggled, placing one hand on top of Virgil’s and pointing up at the shelves with the other. “I’ve got lots! There’s peppermint, lemon, chamomile, peach…”

“Peppermint sounds nice,” Virgil mumbled into Patton’s hair. 

“Peppermint it is!” Patton reached up for the box, stretching his arm as far as it could go. His fingers were just barely shy of grasping it, but to no avail. He sighed. “Virge, do you think you could-“

Virgil raised his head and grabbed the box easily, his extra inches serving him well. “No problem.” Setting it down on the counter, he stepped away from Patton and moved to open a lower cabinet. “What size pot do we need to boil the water?”

“We don’t need a pot, silly!” Patton opened the box, taking out two small yellow packets and setting them on a napkin. “Besides, we’re not making that much anyway.”

Virgil frowned in confusion. “Wait, do you not need hot water for tea? I thought you had to boil it.”

“Well, some people definitely prefer to boil it, but I like to just microwave water in the mugs until it steams. It’s easier that way.” Patton rummaged through yet another cabinet, cups clinking against each other. “Plus, some people drink iced tea, and I think you don’t even need hot water for that at all if you steep it longer. There’s a bunch of different ways to do it.” 

He pulled out two small mugs: one bright blue with a big yellow star, the other striped black and purple. “Here they are! These should do the trick, unless you want a bigger one, but since it’s your first time trying tea I thought smaller would be better.”

Walking back over to Patton, Virgil nodded in approval at the choice of mugs. “Okay…”

“Here, can you fill these up?” Patton handed him the mugs, face bright and eager, before dashing to the pantry and searching around for something. Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight as he turned on the tap.

“You’re excited,” he commented as Patton emerged from the pantry with the sugar canister. 

“You bet I am! I can’t believe you’ve never had tea before, I used to make myself a mug every day back in high school! It’s exciting, getting to see you try it for the first time.” After setting down the sugar, Patton accepted the now-full mugs from him and stepped over to the microwave. “I just hope you like it.”

“About that…” Virgil resisted the urge to pick at his fingernails. “What happens if I don’t end up liking it? I don’t want to waste anything.”

“That’s fine, Virgil! Tea is actually really cheap, at least the kind I buy.” He pointed to the counter, where the box of teabags still sat. “That cost maybe ninety-five cents. If you don’t like it, it’s not a problem at all.”

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”

Once the microwave beeped, Patton checked the mugs and declared the water hot enough. “Now for the fun part!” Taking the newly steaming water back to where Virgil stood, he handed one of the yellow packets to him. “There’s a teabag in there, go ahead and put it in the mug. We let it soak in there for a few minutes, stir in some sugar, and then you’ve got a nice cup of tea!”

Virgil dutifully opened the packet and lowered the teabag into the mug. While it steeped, he tried to keep an eye on the time, but kept getting distracted and stealing occasional glances over at his boyfriend. Patton’s face was shining with happiness as he watched his mug, elbows on the counter, leaning ever so slightly forward. His curly hair was even more unruly than usual after scurrying about the kitchen, his glasses partially steamed over and his freckles were more prominent...

...So the glances were more than occasional. Sue him. 

After about ten of these quick peeks, Patton noticed, meeting his eyes and smiling knowingly. Virgil felt his face heating up, but he didn’t look away, choosing instead to walk closer and pull Patton into his chest. He felt more than heard his boyfriend’s happy sigh, and a warm, cozy feeling spread through his body.

“Love you,” he murmured, placing a kiss onto Patton’s hair.

Gentle fingers traced up and down his back in practiced strokes.

“I love you, too.”

Minutes later, the two lovestruck boyfriends would eventually remember their tea, by then lukewarm and sickeningly strong. 

And if that gave them an excuse to cuddle more before making another batch, this time carefully prepared and perfectly steeped under four watchful eyes, then all the better.

And if  _ that  _ ended with the both of them curled up on the couch under the same blanket, sipping fresh, hot tea and trading peppermint-flavored kisses, well. You certainly wouldn’t find either of them complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary for this fic is “in which the author outs herself as a microwave-tea-water heathen”


End file.
